bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
O.B.L.I.V.I.A
Oblivia (Opposition Butchering Levithian In Violent Indescribable Anger) is an violent killing machine, it uses very high-tech blades and other things to shred through towers or anything that dis-obeys her. She's a powerful boss that's more than capable of flattening opponents, She just stays on screen flattening your towers so other things can get to the exit. Although she has 5,000 more health than in-game but she teleports out before you can finish her off. The intro. SORCERY Core form When you first encounter Oblivia, you see the "core" form, this is very weak with few abilities and only 5,000 health, however she wields 2 very special and massive "gems" that act like Auracrysts however they have their own special properties that make them still very threatening. 'The gems' (known as the Outer shards) These gems, like an Auracryst can block oncoming attacks, the gems have 1000 health and they have several abilities, unlike an Auracryst however, they don't just circle around and stab things, they remain fairly firmly in place around Oblivia. they, rather than colliding with projectiles, they each have a 12,500 healthed shield to protect themselves and Oblivia, this can't be bypassed. The gems are also incredibly huge. Oblivia's abilities. *She can fire missiles that deal 5 damage with reasonable splash. *She can also make a "healing aura" over a large area that give bloons/blimps a decent regen (about 5-10 health per second). *Occasionally she makes a ZOMG or something simular. The Shard's abilities. (the shards can use abilities independant from one-another) *The Shards each have an anti-missile weapon, they they have a fairly good incredible rate of fire and with both shards, ground 0's or missiles/rockets/whatever may be quite hard to land. *On occasion they can pull themselves back before quickly slamming into a tower, this makes them lose 500-1000 shield but it can deal up to 100 damage over a large radius! *The shards can launch fire! This burns towers for 2 damage a second for 2.5x the amount of time that the tower was bieng coated in fire, the fire's launched in a fairly wide "sweep", this can't typically hit things high up. *Upon a shard's demise, it explodes VERY violently, it will hit about half of the map for quite high damage, to make it worse, the other shard and/or Oblivia get an extra 3,000 health! *From the bottom of the shard a massive wave of powerful/buffed ceramics and simular things can be spawned. Armored form She wears a thick, special armor that's equipped with weaponry. The armor looks like a massive metal ship (it has what seems like laser cannons on the side in a row, like where cannons would be on a pirate ship or something.) The armor has 37,500 health, a 5,000 healthed shield and it all has 2.5 AD Teleportation: It takes 5-10 seconds and it's quite obvious, the screen slightly glows dark and the armor starts to get a light glow before the teleport, then she will just teleport to a different spot on the map with a small shockwave. Cannon burst: Each cannon fires once in order, the shots happen very quickly and they fire laser blasts that deal 5-10 damage each. Swarm: The front and/or back of the "ship" opens up and releases a massive wave of powerful/buffed ceramics and simular things. Alt-swarm: It does the same as Swarm but it releases a few ZOMG-tier blimps. Shield system: 2 shields are made on the left and right side of the boat, each one has 1500 health. Anti-missile system, the anti-missie system is a weapon with INCREDIBLE range, such long range in fact that it can shoot down Ground 0's and other things like that from a distance to they don't harm it, it can also bring down tower-fired-missiles and simular weapons. Chunker cannon: The front or back of the "ship" can open up, charge and fire a heavy plasma ball of sorts, it has high splash and it deals 30-40 damage! Sad fish. Artillery: On the top of the "ship" there's an artillery piece, it does what you'd expect, the shots deal 5-15 damage with good splash. True form The armor is broken, you can see what she actually is, this form has 50,000 health without a shield but 1.5 AD. Her main weapon is the 4 "sword" like things surrounding her, usually they are folded in and they aren't noticed easily as swords, but they can open out and slash through most things (her body is circular, there is 1 on each side, when they are folded in, the blades look like a metal ring). Abilities. Teleportation: It's the same as her armored form however because of the lack of armor it doesn't take as long (only 3-6 seconds). Blender: Oblivia will begin to spin around and the swords will open out, quickly it gets up to full speed and the swords can rapidly deal massive damage to towers, easily shredding through them, each sword hit does 2-4 damage, ignoring most/all AD, she will move around the map whilst using this (abilities with a * before the name can be used WHILST this or any other sword-based ability is active). Elemental Blades: Once Oblivia gains 1000 health from "Leech", she can enhance the blender ability, these enhancements are: Fire (adds burning), poison, ice (slowing) and a few other status effects, and unfortunately, these stack with other things, Mega Blender, Barrage, and Shield (Barrage can now apply status effects and the shield gains resistances to these effects). And not all of the swords have to use the same status effect, whilst this means it can apply more resistances to the shield, each sword gives a 25% resistance to each element so if all of them are ice, then the shield will be immune to ice, if each one is a different element, the shield will have a 25% resistance to each. Mega Blades: Upon Oblivia getting 2000 health from "Leech" she will make the swords 50% larger (so the radius it hits in increases by 50%!) and they do 2x more damage! (OUCH! And all sword-based attacks besides blender do +50% damage/health(in Shield's case)) This is passive! It stacks with Elemental blender, Shield and Barrage (and any other sword-using abilities). Barrage: It initially looks like "Blender", however it spins far slower, and the swords only deal 1-2 damage on contact however the swords fire "plasma" balls from them at a decent rate, each deals 1-2 damage and they ignore most/all AD (abilities with a * before the name can be used WHILST this is active). Heavy Barrage: It looks the same as Barrage, however the "plasma" balls are far larger and they deal 4-6 damage, however they're fired at 1/3 of the rate Shield: It looks almost exactly blender although she remains near stationary, the swords are longer and they look a bit more "technological", they spin around and create a shield-ring around her, she becomes almost impossible to hit (the shield is actually a 3d sphere so mortars or simular can't go over), this shield has 5,000 health and a 20 health regen per second (abilities with a * before the name can be used WHILST this is active). Smash wave: From the middle-ish area, an expanding shockwave is released, this is composed of 8 segments making a full circle, they expand and move outwards indefinitely (although as far as you care it goes when it exits the map), it deals 2 damage to each tower touching a segment every second it's touching it. Leech: When this attack is used, the swords open out and glow green, 1 or more towers will lose 5 health for every sword leeching it, (the total drained will pretty much allways be 20, unless all of the player's towers die) then this number is multiplied by 10 and is given to Oblivia as health. Reinforcements: The swords act like a radio type thing, this calls for re-inforcements, this makes a lot of bloons spawn, consisting of fairly powerful blimps and stuff. Anti-missile system, the anti-missie system is a weapon with INCREDIBLE range, such long range in fact that it can shoot down Ground 0's and other things like that from a distance to they don't harm it, it can also bring down tower-fired-missiles and simular weapons, but it will prioritise more powerful things. 'TO BE COMPLETED' (there shouldn't be many more abilities to go... Maybe) Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons